1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watertight plate which seals a channel and a power supply device including the same.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Conventionally, in this technical field, a structure for sealing a channel has been such a structure as shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B. More specifically, a channel 66 is demarcated by means of a channel sidewall 62 of a watertight plate 60 and a cover plate 64, and on the channel sidewall 62, two step portions 68 and 70 are formed. Moreover, the channel 66 is hermetically sealed as follows: a gasket resin 72 for sealing is applied onto the upper step portion 68 (see FIG. 5A); the cover plate 64 and the watertight plate 60 are press bonded to each other (see FIG. 5B); and then the resin 72 is dried. Note that a resin lump 72a, which has been formed upon the above compression bonding, is housed within the lower step portion 70, which is closer to the channel 66 and lower than the upper step portion 68. Thus, the resin lump 72a is prevented from entering into the channel 66. Moreover, due to the resin lump 72a, stress of water pressure applied by coolant flowing through the channel 66 is distributed, and stress loaded onto the resin 72 interposed between the upper step portion 68 of the watertight plate 60 and the cover plate 64 is reduced.